Recently, a non-contact communication method has been proposed that uses a terminal that is equipped with a non-contact integrated circuit (IC) chip and a reader/writer that performs reading and writing of data from and to the non-contact IC chip equipped in the terminal. According to such non-contact communication method, by bringing the terminal that is equipped with the non-contact IC chip and the reader/writer into proximity of each other, data communication between the devices is enabled.
Further, wireless communication technologies such as wireless local area network (LAN), Bluetooth (registered trademark), and the like have also become widespread. According to such wireless communication technologies, information can be transmitted and received among a plurality of wireless communication devices without connecting the plurality of communication devices by wire.
On the other hand, to establish a wireless connection between each of the plurality of wireless communication devices, it is needed to input setting data such as address of a wireless network, address information of the wireless communication device of a communication counterpart, and the like to each of the wireless communication devices. It is cumbersome for a user to manually perform input of setting data as such, and thus, a technology of simplifying a setting data input operation is being proposed.
For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed an information processing method of sharing setting data necessary for a wireless connection between a mobile telephone and a personal computer (PC) by using non-contact communication between the mobile telephone and the personal computer, and establishing the wireless connection between the mobile telephone and the personal computer based on the setting data shared by the non-contact communication.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2002-204239